Flustered
by A Shadow's Lament
Summary: "More like you want Link." I glared at Malon. Just because her words were true did not mean that I was going to admit to them... AU Zelink, one-shot.


**So, before you all ask. Yes, Concisus is still in progress. I dont plan on ditching it any time soon, so don't worry!  
this is just some random little thing that i oh so randomly thought of and hey, I had to jot it down somewhere. So tadaa! I decided to be quite adventorous and choose "Humour"... whether that was a wise or completely idiotic idea eludes me.  
But you lovely people could tell me when you review! Wink wink ;D**

* * *

I yawned, rubbing a hand across my sleep encrusted eyes. Sleeping in was never a good idea; it just made me more tired, if such a feat was even possible to begin with.

Malon was clearly already up if the sound of the shower was anything to go by. Probably getting ready, or "dolling herself up" as she referred to it as, probably to meet Sheik knowing her. Which unfortunately or fortunately for me, depending on which way you looked at this; I did.

Swinging my legs out, I got up, harmlessly trekking into the living space. Only to scream (quite girly too) and duck behind the sofa.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I peeked my head over the top to watch Link sigh. "Good morning to you too."

I raised my brows; answer the question!

"Ah, yes. Well, Sheik's and my water isn't working, so Malon said we could use yours." Link explained with a casual shrug, as if it was just perfectly normal for him to be standing half- naked, dripping water, leaning against the bathroom door. Yep, totally normal.

And fricken fine! Gods, my legs had turned to jelly.

"Right." Gee, thank you Malon for telling me…

"Nice night wear by the way," Link remarked, smirking. Goodness, he was handsome when he smirked...

Then i realised. Oh god, I was only wearing my shorts and vest-top… I was all the more thankful for the cover of the sofa, though it didn't stop me from self - consciously pulling the hem of my shirt down.

"Stop looking" pfft, like _that_ would work…

He held up his hands, "I'm not. Well, at least now I'm not."

"Jackass," I murmured, though still somewhat flattered. Kind - of, in a way that made me want to smile and hit him for even saying such a thing. Link, checking me out? So, maybe I _was _flattered... Maybe.

"Anyhow, now that I'm here. Do you want a ride to town?" He offered, smiling lightly.

Sure, act all nice now. "Yeah, actually."

Link smirked, reaching over into his jeans that lied on the sofa, (did he get undressed outside of the bathroom?) he pulled out a key adorned with a key-ring of the sheikah symbol. "Hope you don't mind motorbikes."

Sheik's. Of course. Being roommates; they always borrowed stuff of each others stuff - even of they weren't aware of it…

"Not at all." I respnded which was a blatant lie. Truth be told; I had never been on one. Nor had I planned to either.

"Good," Link nodded., "because I hardly ever ride it."

* * *

Needless to say, Link was a bloody show-off.

He could ride fine; not once did the bike stall, or did the engine stutter. (Though it didn't stop me from keeping my arms tight around his toned stomach… just plain phwoar).

"Much quicker than taking the bus huh?"

I nodded, realising that he couldn't see me due to being behind him, and voiced my agreement. Also, being that close to Link never hurt.

Walking in to Starbucks, I spotted the lot of them and made my way over till Link caught my arm.

When did it get so hot? I resisted the temptation to fan my face.

"Do you want anything?" Okay, now I was flattered.

"It's okay, I'm not wasting your money." I responded, slightly suspiciously; Link was not usually this chivalrous.

Link just rolled his eyes. "My treat"

"Okay then. A tall caramel hot chocolate, please"

Link clicked his fingers at me; making him look undeniably sexy and walked over to the counter whilst I headed for the chairs.

The usual greetings were given as I plopped down in a seat that gave me a perfect view of Link.

"Link has my bike doesn't he?" Sheik spoke up, turning to me but shooting daggers at Link's figure.

No doubt he'd be pissed at Link taking the bike. "Yeah."

"Wasting my full tank and cruising around the town. That son of a -"

"He gave me a lift straight from mine to here. No cruising round town." I interrupted, feeling the need to defend Link for no discernible reason.

"Still, he can give me the keys back when he gets over here. Like hell is he getting a free ride home." Sheik responded, just completely forgetting that by doing so, he was eliminating _my _free ride home too. Damn it.

"Oh, let them have the bike. We can walk again." Malon spoke up, sounding slightly parental. Though never in a million years would I mention that to her, or she would bite my head off. Possibly savouring it too.

"And let my bike get wet by the showers that are due?"

Malon sighed, "fine. I know how damn protective you are over that thing."

The conversation shifted to something else, and admittedly, I wasn't even listening (there was something far more entertaining holding my attention at the counter), when a note was thrown onto my lap.

_Your drooling_

I pushed the note aside, I say "note", I mean a Starbucks napkin complete with lipstick doubling as a pen, mouthing "screw you" at Malon. No way was I drooling, and yet I still subtly ran a hand over my mouth; dry.

_More like you want __to screw__ Link._

I glared at her, just because her words were true did not mean that I would admit to them. _Shut up _I wrote back furiously, though how she would shut up when she was writing was besides me.

_Your staring right at him, imagining his fit body over yours as he shows you how good he is with his hands…_

By now, probably tomatoes all over the world were jealous of my colouring. And of course, Link being two feet away was really not helping anything.

Just gazing at his perfectly rounded backside, how the muscles in his back rippled deliciously when he moved… and I realise Sheik is talking to me.

"What?" though in my dazed state, it was more of a "whhaaaaaat?" smooth, real smooth…

"If you like him, then tell him. Ya know, before Ilia or Ruto tackle him" Sheik looked over to me as if I was an idiot. Probably, he was right.

"And molest him with their sick fantasies. I mean, seriously, if they wanted advice on how to be seductive; they could have came to moi." Midna purred, eyes widening suggestively for my benefit no doubt. "I could soon teach you how to get Link panting your name…"

I was going to give her a good ol' roundhouse kick soon. So very unorthodox, and yet so very effective.

"I don't get why you are so flustered? He was only half-naked…"

I looked at Malon, incredulously. Ignoring Midna's retort of "only half?"

Oh, I don't know. Maybe because he looked like the embodiment of a God… And that I may quite possibly love him…

Instead, I responded. "It was unexpected. And so what did you expect? For me to brush it off like it didn't matter?" yeah, right. I say it as if it were so simple.

"Well, no. But to go up to him, maybe just run your hands over him…"

"Or just have sex with him right there and then." Midna shrugged. And not for the first time, I questioned her sanity…

"Midna," I said, trying to keep my voice neutral. "I swear I will hit you so hard that your grandchildren will be in pain if you offer any more words of advice."

"Hey, all I'm saying is that if you wore a skirt, put some heels on and a low cut top; tadaa! Link is yours for the taking or sha-"

"Midna!" Malon gasped, though she was laughing along with Sheik. They were all against me. Jerks.

The flame-haired just shrugged. "It was only a suggestion…"

"You know, Zel. If you ever need anything, Sheik has plenty of spares…" Malon added, tapping her lips in mock thought.

Sheik looked somewhat appalled and slightly amused. "Gee, thanks for that. Make me sound like some sick sex maniac."

Malon smirked, "well, we aren't goin' to use all of them…"

"I beg to differ…" Midna muttered and I couldn't help agreeing. Though like she was any better with Dark…

Sheik rose an eyebrow, "is that a challenge?"

Malon giggled. Giggled! Like a five- year old. Just what is the world coming to? "Perhaps…"

No sooner had the words left her mouth, did he stand up. "I'll be right back."

We all watched in intigue as he went up to Link, who handed over the keys with just a hint of reluctance.

Midna, however took the oppurtunity to pounce on me. "I swear to Din, will you just sleep with Link already?"

"Excuse me. I have more pride than going with any one who takes my fancy thank- you very much." though for Link, my morality flew out of the window

Malon smile was vulpine. "So you admit your attracted to him..."

I wanted to strangle something. And here I thought that I was a pacifist. "Who wouldn't be? The man is handsome."

They nodded in agreement, and jealously rose in me. Despite being taken, both would take Link if the oppurtunity rised. And I was sure as hell not prepared to let that happen.

"So why haven't you jumped his bones yet?"

"_Because" _I exaggerated. "I don't want to have sex with him, then be forgotten about." Link had quite an extensive history in that particular area, and I was not being added to the list. Even if I did want to see if he lived up to the expectations. (A girl can dream can't she?)

"Oh, Midna! I think our girl is in love!"

And the urge to scream rose again. "Shut up. I am not" I hissed.

"You are not what?" His voice came from behind me and oh dear sweet nayru...

"Umm... not, er..." brilliant, my brain had just decided to take an unexpected vacation. Just plain great.

Link sat down, claiming the seat Malon vacated to stand next to Sheik, sending me a look as if I had turned into a marshmallow.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty lil' head about, Link." Malon answered, saving me from my blunder "even if she is so lying." She smirked in my direction and I felt myself flush.

"Right, I don't think I want to know." Link questionned, his eyebrows tilting up.

I grabbed my drink, ducking my head to let my hair cover my flaming cheeks. Why was blushing invented? Just why?

"Well, we're heading off. I don't want my bike to be ruined by the rain when it hits." Sheik announced, breaking the rather awkward silence. Taking Malon's hand in his before stating their goodbyes.

Midna watched them go before swivelling back to lean close to me. "Well, like hell am I going to stay here and watch you drool."

For Din's sake, "I do not drool!" I snuck a glance at Link, who was studiously avoiding us by glancing outside.

"Pfft… You want him baaaaad…." she all but sang, far too chirpy for my liking.

"I am seriously considering killing you with an icicle, so that when it melts there is no evidence."

"You'd miss my pretty face and witty humour." she replied, rather nonchalantly.

"Oh, of course. Zelda would be lost without it." Link smirked, taking an interest into our conversation. Who knew that threats of murder could interest him?

I rolled my eyes. "Damn, I've been found out…"

"Anyhoo… I'm leaving. Meeting Dark in five so cheerio my loves." Midna stood up with a flourish, winking at me before leaving. The prospect of killing her was all the more appealing with every passing moment.

Wait. Now I was alone with Link? Oh Gods, I was going to start hyperventillating soon.

"So, then it was thee and me." I watched Link take a sip of his frappuccino- the guy had taste I noted appreciatively.

"Unless you count all the other people in here, then yep."

Link shook his head, chuckling. And I so tried not to imagine running my hands through it. Instead I intertwined my fingers.

I wasn't usually this much of an absolute div around Link, but well, after seeing the man without a shirt…

Just phwoaarr… times a few hundred.

And since this morning; boom. Crazed, "I think I may love him" side kicks in harder than ever.

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

I broke out of my reverie (I have got to stop doing that) to find Link watching me curiously.

"Erm… That the weather looks like it's about to pour it down?" You, Zelda, are an idiot.

He raised a brow at me before glancing to the large windows. "Seems your right," and in one go; he downed his drink and stood up. "What are you waiting for? I plan to get home before the rain starts."

What was this? Let's all meet up then leave as soon as we can?

"Jeesh, I'm coming" I had foolishly decided against a coat (the weather guy had promised sun! Bloody liars…) and so I too, wanted to get back whilst it was dry.

Hahaha. High hopes.

It was all going good until we go onto the bridge. A mile away from ANY shops; no shelter. Faaaantastic…

It absolutely poured it down.

"Shit." Link cussed, grabbing my hand (do not squeal like a fangirl!) and running for the nearest shelter which was the cover of a tree.

"I told you it was gonna rain," I crossed my arms, mainly because I was cold and for the fact that my top was going see - through (damn you, weather man!)

Link glanced at me exasperated. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Hmm, the rain seems to have dampened you mood. Ha, dampened!" and I was off, laughing rather hysterically. I swear its his fault; my mind couldn't think rationally when he just stood there - water dripping off him so darn sexily…

"Hilarious. Really, just frickin brilliant."

"Hey now, chin up. It'll pass soon enough."

Link just sighed, completely avoiding looking at me. Had I pissed him off that badly?

"We could try getting back to mine, seeing as its closer than your house?"

"Good plan, batman." Oh, God. Someone gag me.

Link just shook his head - sending water flying everywhere and reminding me of a canine, whilst rolling his eyes. His frickin intense eyes (shut up, Zelda…) and started walking.

Link ushered me in, and I had to exhale happily. (Dryness! I missed you so!)

"Stay here, and I'll grab you a spare shirt," he nodded to me, heading upstairs.

I glanced down at my drenched jeans, it had better be a long shirt… "And I'll make something to drink."

Link shouted something back, but I hardly hears him as I headed into the kitchen.

So, we had both already had something at Starbucks but what was one more cup?

I grabbed the pan, milk, sugar and powder - feeling rather like a witch as I mixed it all together.

"Smells good," Links voice sounded from behind me, and I almost jumped. _Almost…_ I'd gotten used to him suddenly appearing ages ago.

"Of course, I am an expert in the craft of making hot drinks." I looked at him, smiling.

He kept my gaze, holding it for what seemed like eternity.

"Uh, if you want to change, I laid out some clothes on my bed" he looked down, almost nervously.

"Right," I felt my cheeks flush, again, "thanks."

Not only had he laid out a shirt, but some old track-suit bottoms that fit quite snug. Puttin my clothes over the radiator to dry, I wandered into the bathroom.

Great, make-up thoroughly ruined, once straight hair now curling. I looked exactly like I had had a fight with the rain, and it had won.

Still, I wasn't trying to impress anyone… Was I?

No… I blame Malon and Midna for this. I'd never been self - conscious around Link, and yet, I found myself trying to sort myself out.

"Its going to have to do…" I sighed to myself, trudging back down the stairs.

Link was tucked under blankets on the sofa, hands cupped around his mug, watching _"Scrubs" _

"I didn't imagine you as someone who watched this," I remarked, sliding into the covers.

"Are you kidding me? I have a bro-mance for Turk."

I raised an eyebrow, "not many would admit to that."

Link chuckled, and I admired the sound. Goddess, I'm such a freak. "Don't worry Zel, I still love you too."

Okay, so now I was _blushing…_ heart rate going a million miles a minute? Oh yes.

"Wow, your bright pink. Who knew my words could mean so much?"

"Shut up," I muttered into my mug. Curse him and his damn attractive-ness and swoon worthy voice. Just plain damn him.

"Hey, I didn't mean to offend you. I was telling the truth." Link looked towards me, apprehension evident in the line of his mouth.

"Well, in that case, I love you too Link, just like I love JD."

And cocky Link was back; "Of course you do, I am undeniably attractive" he shrugged as if it was obvious. Grr…

Setting my mug down, I noticed Link had done the same. Tee hee hee… an evil plan hatched in my head.

In one quick move, I whipped a pillow round his head, laughing at his expression.

"Yep, totally handsome."

"That was a stupid idea…" he growled, his eyes narrowing. Hmm, he really did remind me of a wolf.

"Why?" I asked in mock innocence.

"Because…"

I dived before his pillow could hit me, vaulting off the sofa in a way that I like to think resembled the Sheikah arts.

"You missed!" I taunted, realising what a HUGE mistake that was far too late…

Link chased me right through the house, getting me with hits as I got him, laughing continuously.

I like to say I was winning until he corned me. In his room. Crap.

"Trapped now, Zel."

I had to admit; my chances of escape were practically non-exsistent.

I ran to his bed, making it half-way across before he tackled me into the mattress.

Hands pinned above my head, legs separated by his… well, this was certainly a compromising position…

I half expected the sarcastic comments or something, but no, I was quite glad I was wrong.

Links mouth descended onto mine, tasting of hot chocolate.

One part of me practically sang in joy, the other responded more appropriately - wrapping my hands around his neck and drawing him in.

That's it. I admit it. I love Link. Even more than I love Starbucks (which is a lot).

"I was actually being honest before, I do love you." Link smiled genuinely and I felt my heart flutter.

"That's good then, because I love you too," I responded, feeling my self grin widely.

And as his lips met mine again, I could think of only one thing; I was so going to take up Malon's offer of having "spares"...

* * *

**So what did you'se all think? Am I acceptable as a AU writer or do I suck? One way to find out! Click that button, please.**


End file.
